The Blue-Eyed Kitten
by Cecilia the Angel-Devil
Summary: Molly finds a helpless kitten outside Bart's. Unfortunately, Toby has just been diagnosed with a lung disease and she can't take in the kitten just yet. What happens when Mrs. Hudson agrees to look after it and he falls into the hands of our favorite Consulting Detective? A Sherlolly attempt. Was a oneshot, planning on writing more chapters. First Sherlock fanfic, so please review!


Hey, wonderful readers!

If you are here because of my absolutely _fantastic_ summary (not) then, um, hi. This is my first Sherlock fanfiction and I wrote it in math class because... well, it's math class. It should speak for itself. I hope to post more Sherlock in the future and most will be just some sherlolly one-shots. I hope you like it! I review is always nice!

Please keep in mind that I _don't _ speak British, but I tried to make sure I used the right words. I'm just a silly American, stealing your show. Ehehehehe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sherlock or any aspects of it. If I did, we'd be WAYYYY past series 4 now. And sherlolly would be completely canon. #endthesexualtension

* * *

The Blue-Eyed Kitten

Molly shut off the lights in the morgue and closed the door. Rain tapped on the windows as she walked down the hall and she buttoned up her rain coat. She let out a big sigh. Today, Sherlock and John had been by for a case and Sherlock hadn't spoken a word to her the whole time. Honestly, he didn't have to speak to her; She didn't count, even though he told her she did once. Molly was the wallpaper of his life. In the background, only there for show. She wasn't nearly as important as John. Unfortunately for Molly, being in love with a person who you mean close to nothing to was not easy, and it only made it worse when she was treated that way because it made it seem more so. It didn't help that she'd gotten a call during her break that her cat had been diagnosed with a lung disease, and she'd had to schedule foe him to be put down later in the week. To say in the least, Molly had been having a rough day.

Molly exited Bart's and popped her umbrella open. Lost in her thoughts about Sherlock and Toby, she almost missed the mewing. She stopped and listened, her ears straining through the sound of the rain. Yes, there it was again! Molly poked around Molly poked around the trash cans at the corner of the street and followed the mewing to a soaked cardboard box. More mewing confirmed the source and Molly opened the box to discover a small, grey kitten with blue eyes, curled up on the only dry patch in the box.

"Ohhh!" Molly propped her umbrella on her shoulder and lifted the kitten out of the collapsing box. The kitten shivered, too cold and miserable to be afraid or defensive. After checking between the kitten's legs to confirm it's sex, she tucked him inside her coat, and he curled up next to her. Molly was unsure of what to do with him. She certainly wasn't going to leave him, and wanted to keep it badly. But she didn't want to stress Toby out with another cat, especially when she was going to have only a few more days with him. Perhaps someone could take care of him until Toby had passed? But who could look after him? Not John and Mary, they had a baby. Not Lestrade- Maybe Ms. Hudson could look after him! _Off to Baker Street then, Molly._ She thought.

**ShShShSh**

Molly stepped out of the cab and onto Baker Street and adjusted the kitten in her coat. She tentatively knocked on the door and it opened to reveal 's smiling face.

"Molly! Hello dear, here to see Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson said, beckoning Molly inside.

"Um, no actually. I'm here to see you."

"Me?"

"Well, yes. You see, I found this kitten..." Molly pulled the little cat from her coat and it mewed.

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Hudson reached out and took it from Molly's hands. "Where did you find it?"

"He was left in a cardboard box outside Bart's." Molly said, hanging up her coat. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Here let's get him cleaned up and you an tell me." Mrs. Hudson brought the kitten into her kitchen and had Molly hold him while she put a towel in her dryer to warm it up. She plugged up the sink and began to fill it with warm water, then pulled out a old bottle of flea shampoo.

"So, I need to ask you..." Molly began as Mrs. Hudson washed the small cat. "Toby has just been diagnosed with a lung disease and he's been scheduled to be put down next Monday. I don't want to bring another cat home because it might stress him out. I want him to be happy in...his last days. Do you think you could look after this one until Toby is gone?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about Toby, dear. But you know animals. They come and go." she said, rinsing the lather from the kitten. "I'd love to look after him for you."

"Oh. thank you so much Mrs. Hudson!" Molly said, relieved someone could look after the kitten.

"You're certainly welcome dear. It's been a while since I've had some real company. Sherlock isn't the best." Mrs. Hudson handed her the wet kitten. "Hold him while I get the towel."

Molly scratched the grey kitten under his chin and Mrs. Hudson brought out the warm fluffy towel straight from the dryer. They wrapped him up and sat him on the kitchen table where he began to fall asleep.

"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Not really. But maybe something like Ramses... or Lucas."

"I like Lucas." Said Mrs. Hudson, patting the head of the small kitten.

Footsteps started down the stairs in what was Sherlock's light tread. "Misses Hudson!" Sherlock called irritably. "_What_ have you done with my skull- oh, hello Molly." Sherlock said as he appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Why are you here?" He looked confused.

"Oh, um...I was just here to see Mrs. Hudson because I found this kitten and was wondering if she could look after him for a week until I have room for him." Molly rambled, her thoughts scattered by Sherlock's intense gaze. Sher turned away and patted Lucas to avoid his stare.

Sherlock entered the kitchen and leaned on the table in front of Lucas. Molly took a deep breath as quietly as she could. Was it possible for her to just calm down whenever Sherlock was this close to her?

"Where did you find it?" Sherlock asked.

"In a wet cardboard box outside Bart's." Molly said trying to keep her voice level.

"Hmmm." Sherlock poked Lucas and he opened his eyes tiredly.

"Sherlock! Don't jab the poor thing!" Mrs. Hudson swatted his hand away.

"Sorry." Sherlock rubbed his hand. "How do you know it won't die?"

"We don't know, but we have faith that little Lucas will make it through. And I'm not telling you were I put your skull." Mrs. Hudson said. She stood up and shooed Sherlock out of the kitchen. "Besides, he _won't_ live if you keep poking him. The poor thing had a rough day until Molly rescued him."

"Well, I'd best be going." Molly said, standing. "Thank you again, Mrs. Hudson."

"You're very welcome. I'll take care of him."

Mrs. Hudson shuffled back into the kitchen, leaving Sherlock and Molly alone in the hall. "So, um, I'll see you around then." Molly said.

"Yes, I might come to the lab tomorrow. I have some samples that need testing." Sherlock said.

"Oh! Okay, see you then, I guess." Molly grabbed her umbrella. "Bye."

"Bye." Sherlock stood in the doorway until Molly had left.

**ShShShSh**

A week later, Molly took a cab to Baker Street after work to pick up Lucas. She had a good last week with Toby, and it made her realize she would have hated not having a cat for any amount of time. How lonely Sherlock must feel without John now.

She knocked on the door and Mrs. Hudson opened it. Before Molly could say a word, Mrs. Hudson started talking. "Here to pick up Lucas?"

"Yes. Has he been a good boy?" Molly stepped in and took off her coat.

"He's been wonderful. I haven't been able to fully enjoy him, though. Sherlock's been stealing him."

"What?"

"Ever since I took his skull away, he's been voicing his thoughts to Lucas, since John's not here. But in the middle of the week, I put the skull back and he's still talking to him!"

"Sherlock Holmes? Really?"

"Yes! They're upstairs watching telly right now. Go and see for yourself."

Molly walked up the stairs and could hear the television. Had Sherlock really been enjoying having a cat? Impossible. But sure enough, when Molly stepped onto the landing, she saw Sherlock sitting in his chair with Lucas in his lap as he deduced the show.

"-And that's why it's the neighbor who did it. But, knowing the horrific plot of this show, it'll probably somehow be the maid. That's how it is with things like this, Lucas."

Molly couldn't keep the smile off her face. She leaned against the door frame, causing a floorboard to creak. Sherlock's eyes snapped to the door and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Molly! How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know you talk to cats."

"So what if I do?"

Molly let out a small laugh and grabbed a chair, pulling it over next to Sherlock's. "Ms. Hudson told me he's been good, from what she's seen." Molly reached over and rubbed Lucas' nose.

"He has been. I think he likes me." Sherlock stroked the kitten's back, and Lucas stretched out and purred. "So, here to collect him then?"

"Yes, but I think I found someone who would appreciate him more than I would."

"Really? Who?"

"You."

"What?" Sherlock looked genuinely surprised. "Me? No, Molly, you found him. He's yours."

"Yes, but you need a live-in friend more than I do. Besides, I can rescue another kitten for myself."

"Oh. Thank you Molly." Sherlock looked at Lucas happily and then back at Molly and smiled. "I'll be sure to take good care of him."

"I'm sure you will. Just don't don't bring him to a crime scene."

Sherlock's happy expression dropped. "Is that bad? Because I may have already done so..."

Molly laughed for real, and shook her head. "I'm just kidding, Sherlock. But really. Don't lose him at one and have the next day's headline be 'Famous Detective Loses Cat at Crime Scene'."

"Oh. I'll keep that in mind next time." Sherlock patted Lucas. "Don't worry. You won't be lost by me."

Molly Rolled her eyes. "Good luck, Lucas. You're with Sherlock Holmes now."

As She went down the stairs, she heard Sherlock say: "Molly's a nice girl, Lucas. I'm lucky to have met her."

_~The End~_

* * *

So... was it terrible? I kinda liked it. It was much better than this other one I wrote. *shivers* But yeah, math class can have some good things come out of it. This was actually inspired by a tumblr post, where someone had taken some photos of Benedict as Khan and Sherlock and photoshopped kittens in them. It was absolutely hilarious. So I was like "Hey, I'll write some Cat!lock!" and then this happened. Plus, I kind of have a fetish for Cat! , do you like my cover? I drew it myself; I'm very proud of it, even though I'm not a real good artist. That's kinda why Sherlock's face isn't there.

If you would take the time to write a review, I will love you! I like to get feedback from my readers.

~Cecilia


End file.
